60 sentences
by beautifulXflowerXJo
Summary: 60 sentences. DracoHermione.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! It belongs to J. K. Rowling. The idea/storyline is also not mine, so I don't want anybody saying that I stole it, passing it off as mine! I did warn =]]**_

**A/N: The sentences don't have a connection to each other, they don't follow a story. **

_**Comfort:**_ As Draco watches Harry walk over to Hermione, pulling her into his arms as she tries to collect herself from the story, a unsettling spark erupts in his gut; at that moment in time, he didn't know that the green monster of jealousy had just made a home in his chest.

_**Kiss:**_ The kiss was unplanned; an idea that popped up in her head during the intense battle, but that didn't stop her lips from tingling a few hours after the initial contact.

_**Pain:**_ Physical pain she can handle, pain that slowly steals her life away she takes in stride because she knows, in the depth of her being, she will recover; but emotional pain that only Draco could inflict on her when he stares at her with his damn grayish-blue eyes, quietly promising her something he could take away in an instant, that pain could send her to the floor and she wouldn't get up.

_**Rain:**_ Draco didn't believe Pansy when she said everything in the rain looks more beautiful but as he spies Hermione dancing in the rain with Crookshanks at her heels only one word comes to his mind: beautiful.

_**Chocolate:**_ "Mmm… chocolate," Draco whispered as he licked his lips, stealing the sweet treat right out of Hermione's mouth with a kiss.

_**Happiness:**_ Draco never thought he would be happy again after the war until Hermione dragged him outside forcefully and showed him the sunrise.

_**Telephone:**_ Draco had always hated the cell phone; it was a stupid muggle invention for communication; but as he looked at his own cell phone and thought about the ten digits that could easily connect him to the brown haired girl even across the world, Draco was starting to love his phone.

_**Neck**__**:**_ "Draco…" she moaned as he nipped her neck and buried his head in her shoulder, smiling wickedly having found her one weakness.

_**Name:**_ She was never really attached to her name; it was long and not at all pretty in her opinion and people often couldn't pronounce it correctly; but when he said her name, "Hermione," and smiled at her like that, Hermione couldn't stop herself from thinking that her name truly suited her.

_**Sensual:**_ The way she moved, all the guys in the room stopped to stare; Draco wanted to murder each and every one of them to a slow death but when she sits in his lap and kisses his lips, Draco forgets all about the other guys.

_**Sex:**_ _It's just sex__. _Hermione reasoned in her head as she pulled her underwear on and stared longingly at the blond man sleeping in her bed; sheets pooled around his waist showing his bare chest; _It's just sex_ she repeated as she leaned over and gently kissed his cheek, easily forming images of them together in her head, _but it could be more._

_**Touch:**_ Her touch was like liquid fire, making every part of Draco burn intensely craving for her and only her.

_**Wind:**_ It was fitting for the wind to whip through her long flowing brown locks but it never failed to take Draco's breath away.

_**Jealousy:**_ Ron watched the two of them flirt blindly, oblivious of anyone else in the room; Draco's subtle touch on Hermione's waist; Hermione's fingers somehow finding a reason to comb through Draco's blonde hair; the smothering look they unknowingly gave each other; Ron sat there burning with jealousy on how easily they just fit.

_**Hands:**_ She had always admired Draco's hands; they were warm, reassuring and as they wrapped around her fingers, she felt like nothing could tear them apart.

_**Taste:**_ _This has to be the hormones speaking__. _Draco deduced as he sat across the Great Hall from Hermione, wondering what her lips would taste like.

_**Forever:**_ There is no forever; Hermione learned that firsthand as she watched the life leave so many people's eyes in the final battle; but as she gazes into Draco's blue eyes she can't help but believe.

_**Blood:**_ _Red was always her color_, Draco thought sarcastically as he tried to stop the bleeding frantically.

_**Sickness:**_ _In sickness and in health,_ Hermione thinks as she laces her fingers with Draco's, _or until the Death Eaters get us first._

_**Star:**_ It slowly became a tradition; Draco would bring the blanket; Hermione would bring the pillows; and they would both curl up, entangled in each other's hold up at the Astronomy Tower with the stars smiling down at them.

_**Home:**_ Home is a difficult word for Draco; he never felt the kinship of parents who cherished him; he never made bonds with other kids in fear of knowing they would eventually break and unnecessary pain would be inflict; though, as he sits here with Crookshanks at his feet and with his arm slung over her shoulder; a little voice in his head tells him _this_ is home.

_**Confusion:**_ _Something__'s__ wrong with me, _Draco thought as he sat there watching Pansy and Hermione speak to each other; his eyes – instead of looking lovingly at his girlfriend – would linger to the Gryffindor girl beside her.

_**Fear:**_ There is nothing to fear, but fear itself; Draco recited sarcastically, clenching Hermione's shaking hand as they waited for the Death Eater group to go away; whoever said that obviously didn't have a lot of murderous wizards on their tail.

_**Bonds:**_ It was the last thing Hermione felt that connected her to her grandmother: a small plastic necklace that she hid in the depths of her backpack; "Hermione," Draco said when he found the necklace and draped it across her slender neck, "you should wear this more often."

_**Gift:**_ It was her birthday and she forced the guys to promise not to get her anything; but Draco was never a good listener.

_**Smile:**_ "Smile for me, please," Draco pleaded as he looked at her on his (maybe) deathbed; life slowly bleeding out of him; Hermione wanted to cry; she wanted to break down sobbing and screaming but instead she followed his plea and smiled brightly just because he asked.

_**Innocence:**_ "You love each other," Draco chocked on his drink; Hermione nearly dropped the laptop on her knees as Ginny looked at them and smiled wickedly; "You two love each other."

_**Clouds:**_ "It's going to rain," Draco turned to the girl beside him and then back to the clear blue sky over them, thinking something was wrong with his girlfriend; a few moments later it poured.

_**Sky:**_ His eyes resembled the endless sky.

_**Heaven:**_ _This is what heaven must feel like; _Draco thought as he rested his head on Hermione's lap, her fingers slowly and gently running through his hair.

_**Hell:**_ He would willingly go through hell if it meant being able to hear her laugh, see her smile, and taste her lips over and over again.

_**Sun:**_ She is the sun; bright and shining; strong and warm.

_**Moon:**_ He is the moon; cool and collected; mysterious and majestic.

_**Waves:**_ Draco was doing it again; he was looking at Hermione's hair; loose from its ponytail; wondering how it was naturally wavy.

_**Walking:**_ Hermione always walked alone; never behind anyone, never in front; Draco is the only guy who is persistent enough to walk beside her.

_**Waltz: **_"Draco, I won't bite if you put your hand on my waist," Hermione said as she took his hand and placed it on her hip; Draco smiled nervously back and tried not to trip on his feet like a fool.

_**Wishes: **_Draco taught himself at a young age to stop wishing for silly things; Hermione taught him he can sometimes.

_**Wonder:**_ _I wonder when __Draco__ will get over __Pansy_ – Hermione; _I wonder when she notices I'm over __Pansy_ – Draco

_**Whimsy:**_ Whenever Hermione looks over at Draco, she notices a stupid expression on his face and her mind instantly thinks of Pansy and she frowns; but in reality Draco is thinking about her with pink ribbons in her curly hair.

_**Weddings:**_ Hermione constantly told herself to stop dreaming about white dresses, black tuxedos and a blond man standing at the altar waiting for her to walk down the aisle.

_**Blessing: **_Every day with her is a blessing from the gods.

_**Burning:**_ His lungs screamed for air but Draco refused them the luxury; he just continued staring at the flames licking at his limbs; closing his eyes, he thought of a pair of chocolate eyes and her encouraging voice telling him to hold on.

_**Breathing: **_Hermione leaned over the blond boy who smelt like ashes and charcoal; her hands furiously pumping his chest, trying to restart the vital organ; without hesitation, she brought her lips to his and repeated in her head 'breathe'.

_**Breaking:**_ Harry studied the girl in front of him and noticed her dull brown eyes; her defeated posture and noted that he was witnessing the breakdown of this strong girl all because of Draco Malfoy.

_**Belief:**_ _There is no God, _Ginny thinks as she places her hand on Draco's chest, desperately trying to coax life out of him for the brown haired girl beside her; _there is no God or else he wouldn't put us through this._

_**Balloon:**_ "Here, be happy," Draco said as he shoved a red balloon into Hermione's hands; no one can hate balloons.

_**Quirks: **_She hates how he always runs his fingers through his hair, she hates it even more how much he knows it bothers her.

_**Question: **_"So, Hermione's single?" Theo asked before dodging Draco's fist.

_**Jump:**_ Hermione's body slammed against the rock and she sat there dangling, staring at the ground with fear in her eyes, Draco sighed in relief as his muscles strained to keep her from falling.

_**Jewel:**_ Hermione stared at the gem in Draco's hand and her heart just stopped; "Marry me, Hermione."

_**Smirk:**_ It wasn't his alluring blue eyes or fantastic sarcastic comments that won her over but rather Hermione couldn't resist Draco's infuriating smirk.

_**Sorrow:**_ _It should be illegal,_ Draco thought as he noticed the dullness of Hermione's usually sparkling chocolate eyes, _for __Hermione__ to be sad._

_**Sojourn:**_ Hermione paused at the hallway, not sure if she wanted to step into the bright lights of the party, to reveal herself without any of her walls and shields; but Draco's insistence smile encouraged her to take the defining step into the light.

_**Share:**_ "I don't share," Hermione whispered as she stepped away from Draco after their kiss; but he already knows that there can only be one girl who owns his heart.

_**Nowhere:**_ Draco didn't mind not knowing where they were going; as long as Hermione was beside him nowhere sounded like a great destination.

_**Neutral:**_ "Ten dollars Ron gets the girl;" Harry betted with a sneaky smile; Blaise rolled his eyes and shook his head; "No way, Draco's going to end up with Hermione," he replied with a confident look; Ginny sighed and ignored Harry's pleading look, trying to remain neutral in the gossip but secretly she agreed with Blaise.

_**Near:**_ Draco felt his breath catch in this throat when Hermione slid her smaller hand into his; he could hear the sound of his rapid heartbeat in his ears, drowning out everything else; she was the only one who could make him feel this nervous and comfortable when she was right beside him.

_**Horizon:**_ Her eyes were focused on the horizon, hoping a black haired Italian boy and a blond haired boy beside him would appear.

_**Valiant:**_ "Idiot," she muttered as she dabbed the cotton ball against his face, cleaning the cuts with gentle hands; she placed her forehead against his, silently thanking him for saving her, "Never do that again."

_**Victory:**_ They won the war; it would finally allow them to be happy and to spend the rest of their lives together.


End file.
